Y no morir en el intento
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Porque declararse era más difícil que enfrentar una serpiente-gallo gigante y potencialmente letal. Este fic participa en el Reto: Mitos y Leyendas del Foro GJM.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. "Este OS participa en el Reto: Mitos y Leyendas del Foro GJM".

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Orga Nanagear/Rufus Lore.

 **Extensión:** 8095 palabras —sí, me excedí con las palabras—.

 **Notas:** Honestamente pensé que esto me tomaría menos palabras y me fui al demonio, por lo que una vez acabé con la leyenda me reservé la parte romántica y corté. La primera parte participará en el reto, dado que la segunda no se relaciona demasiado con el basilisco chilote la subiré después y convertiré esto en un Two-Shot, hasta entonces es One-Shot.

 **Mito/Leyenda elegido:** _Basilisco chilote._ El basilisco, fasilisco, culebrón o athrathrao de la mitología chilota es una criatura mitad gallo y mitad culebra. Nace en un gallinero, de un pequeño huevo redondo de cáscara gruesa y rugosa, el cual según la leyenda se cree que sería puesto e incubado por un gallo.

En el día, el basilisco chilote se oculta debajo de la casa del dueño del gallinero y en la noche sale de su escondite mientras todas las personas duermen. En ese momento emite un canto hipnótico similar al canto del gallo, que provoca que las personas se mantengan dormidas. Luego se mete en las habitaciones para poder alimentarse, al absorber el aliento y succionar la saliva de los que duermen. La persona afectada perdería las ganas de alimentarse y su rostro se empezaría a poner pálido. Con el paso del tiempo, aparecería una fuerte y persistente tos y su respirar se haría cada vez más dificultoso, finalmente muere.

 **.**

* * *

 **Y no morir en el intento.**

* * *

Frunció el ceño, observando a su compañero hablar con uno de los guardias. La estación estaba bastante desierta para lo que era usual, incluso en esos climas fríos, y por la expresión de Rufus ya suponía lo que le iba a informar. Sin embargo, el motivo de su leve molestia no era el hecho de que tendrían que retrasar su regreso al gremio, sino el actuar de su compañero. Desde hace un par de días el mago de creación estaba algo esquivo con él y comenzaba a ser desagradable, siendo que debían salir de misión juntos. Si pudiera al menos dilucidar el motivo de esa actitud quizás no sería tan terrible, pero Rufus era una tumba en esos aspectos. Era más probable que el día de mañana Jiemma apareciera con un vestido rosa pidiendo perdón a que su compañero compartiese lo que le estaba molestando.

Suspiró al notar que Rufus se apartaba del guardia y caminaba de regreso hacia él. Se levantó de la banca donde se encontraba y esperó a que su compañero le dijera lo que ya intuía.

—No hay trenes.

Ahí estaba, lo veía venir.

—¿Por el clima?

Rufus asintió.

—Varias vías han sido totalmente cubiertas por la nieve.

Orga bufó, desde que encontraron la estación cerrada habían previsto ese resultado y aun así ambos prefirieron no tirar la toalla a la primera. Resultó inútil, hicieran lo que hicieran no saldría un tren de ese maldito pueblo por lo pronto.

—¿Qué hacemos? —cuestionó, cruzando sus brazos y observando al más bajo.

Rufus le contempló atentamente unos segundos, como analizando la situación o su hipotética reacción, cualquiera de las dos era posible tratándose de su compañero y de lo que dijo a continuación.

—Caminar.

Un momento de silencio.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Orga, no muy seguro de qué pensar ante esa propuesta—. ¿Hasta?

—El gremio —respondió Rufus con simpleza—, si encontramos un lugar donde la estación ferroviaria esté en funcionamiento, entonces hasta ahí.

—Caminar hasta el gremio, solo un buen par de millas, sin problemas —dijo Orga, sarcástico—. Será verano cuando lleguemos.

Rufus, a pesar del tono, rió con la acotación. Lo hizo con suavidad y llevando una de sus manos hasta sus labios, conteniendo una inexistente carcajada como solía hacer. Lucía encantador, lo suficiente para que se le quitaran las ganas de mandarlo al demonio, aunque fuera un demente.

—Por eso —dijo Rufus una vez calmó su risa—. Encontraremos algún pueblo cuya estación ferroviaria esté en funcionamiento tarde o temprano, hasta entonces podemos adelantar camino.

Orga se resignó. Cualquiera diría que Rufus era de preferir resguardarse en un hotel en esas situaciones, pero la realidad es que el mago odiaba sentir que estaba retrasado o perdiendo el tiempo, siendo así no le quedaba más que tolerar propuestas de ese estilo.

Cogió las maletas y siguió a Rufus en silencio hasta la salida de la estación, de ahí en dirección al camino principal para luego tomar rumbo hacia el sur. Sería un largo viaje después de todo, más les valía partir de inmediato.

Con la ciudad que abandonaban siendo una de las pocas excepciones, esa zona en general era bastante rural. Aún así la mayor parte de los pueblos del sector estaban conectados a la vía ferroviaria, así fuera mediante una pequeña estación. El hecho de hallarse en una planicie de pocas elevaciones era lo que facilitaba el trabajo, las vías podían construirse sin complicaciones siempre que no se aproximaran mucho a los pueblos costeros, donde la tierra era más blanda. Tan solo un par tenían estación, pero siendo que viajar cerca del mar les evitaría un poco los fríos glaciares de esa temporada, Rufus optó (hubiera dicho optaron, pero el que quería caminar era él) por el camino que bordeaba la costa. No significaba un mayor problema, podían encaminarse hacia algún pueblo del interior en cualquier momento si lo requerían. Entre tanto, el recorrido era ciertamente vistoso. Orga no sabía mucho sobre el sector, por lo que las casas construidas sobre el mar llamaban irremediablemente su atención. Rufus, en cambio, tendía a ignorar ese tipo de arquitectura.

Aunque la mayor cantidad de personas se reunían en los pueblos, por pequeños que fueran, los sectores aledaños todavía tenían algunas poblaciones y viviendas desperdigadas a lo largo del camino, haciendo el trayecto más llevadero al tener donde pasar la noche. A Orga no le hubiera importado demasiado acampar, incluso con el frío (era relativamente inmune a las bajas temperaturas, ganancias de crecer en la montaña), pero dormir cerca del fuego y con amena compañía era mucho mejor. Al menos para él, que era sociable, Rufus había tendido la mayor parte de las noches a aislarse. Le resultaba extraño, si bien su compañero no se sentía realmente cómodo con desconocidos, siempre había sabido mostrar una actitud cordial. Últimamente solo arrojaba un par de sonrisas de gratitud y luego se apartaba, distante incluso de él. No afectaba realmente, sus anfitriones ocasionales solían asumir simplemente que era tímido, pero Orga sabía que algo le pasaba. Qué, ni idea.

El primer pueblo llegó poco antes de la primera semana de viaje. Los últimos dos días el número de casas por el camino había aumentado progresivamente hasta ingresar como tal al dichoso poblado. Una buena parte de las viviendas se hallaba en terreno llano, pero las que rodeaban la costa estaban sobre el agua, sostenidas por soportes de madera. Sonrió al verlos, captando la atención de un viejo hombre que atendía un puesto de artesanías.

—Se llaman palafitos **¹** —le dijo al notar su interés, obteniendo unos segundos su atención, luego retornó la mirada a las casas que veía a través de la bahía.

—Son bonitos —comentó Orga, desviando la mirada hacia su acompañante—. ¿Te gustan, Rufus?

El susodicho le observó con apatía, contemplando luego las dichosas viviendas.

—Supongo.

—¿Sois turistas? —cuestionó el hombre.

—En realidad vamos de paso —respondió Rufus, avanzando hasta la tienda del extraño, siendo seguido por Orga.

—De paso —repitió el anciano, que debía tener unos sesenta—. ¿De dónde vienen?

—Montt —dijo Rufus.

—¡Pero hombre! —exclamó el pueblerino con sorpresa—. Eso está a kilómetros.

—Dígamelo a mí —comentó Orga.

—¿Cuánto llevan caminando?

—Un par de días —respondió Rufus.

—Seis —corrigió Orga—. Conseguimos acilo por el camino, la gente es amable —agregó.

—¿Y a dónde se dirigen con tanta prisa?

—No recuerdo que tuviéramos prisa —alegó el mago de rayos, obteniendo un codazo por parte de Rufus.

—Depende —corrigió el menor—. No hemos conseguido un tren, así que solo adelantamos camino lejos de la tormenta.

—¿En qué dirección?

—Sur —dijo Rufus.

—Pues la gente del sur sigue tapada en nieve, tendrán que caminar mucho.

—No importa —comentó Orga, alzando los hombros con simpleza, ya se había hecho a la idea de todas maneras—. Podemos pasar la noche aquí.

—Eso no se los recomiendo —avisó el vendedor—, anda un athrathrao por el pueblo.

La reacción de ambos ante tal información fue inmediata pero contraria. Orga alzó una ceja, extrañado; Rufus, en cambio, frunció el ceño.

—¿Un qué? —inquirió, sin comprender la advertencia.

—Un culebrón, joven, me temo que no hemos logrado deshacernos de él y estamos todos preocupados.

—Creo no estar familiarizado con el término —dijo Rufus, cruzando los brazos y observando a su interlocutor con interés—. ¿Qué es exactamente un culebrón?

—Perdóneme usted, olvide que son extranjeros —se disculpó el hombre, inclinando un poco la cabeza—. Un culebrón es una cosa horrible, mitad gallo, mitad serpiente. Nace de un huevo y se alimenta de las personas hasta matarlas.

—Algún tipo de criatura mágica, por lo que intuyo —comentó el mago, atraído por el detalle—. ¿Exactamente por qué no lo han localizado?

Orga alzó una ceja, observando a su compañero con duda. El interés del mago más joven por ese tipo de criaturas podía ser algo positivo en ciertas circunstancias y negativo en otras.

—Usted verá, el culebrón habita una casa y entonces la única opción es quemar la vivienda. Creímos quemar la casa, pero aún hay víctimas y ya no sabemos qué hacer.

—Sigo sin comprender del todo la situación, necesitaré un par más de detalles —dijo Rufus, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo unos segundos antes de proseguir—. Aunque, viendo la hora, creo que efectivamente dormiremos aquí esta noche. Si no le importa explicar un poco más la situación.

—Si cree estar bien, joven —accedió el hombre—. Hablando de eso, antes ha mencionado al culebrón como mágico. ¿Serán acaso magos?

—Precisamente —respondió Rufus—. Veníamos de una misión menor en Montt, pero nos encontramos varados por la tormenta.

—En dicho caso me parece que la vieja Jarpa tiene lugar disponible, les puedo indicar su casa para que busquen asilo.

—Lo agradecería.

—Déjeme cerrar aquí y le muestro el camino.

Rufus asintió, apartándose para darle espacio al anciano en lo que cerraba su tienda. Sintió entonces la palma de Orga caer sobre su hombro, en un llamado mudo. Volteó, hallando el rostro preocupado de su compañero.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó el mayor, no muy seguro de si quería saber la respuesta.

—Nada especial —respondió Rufus—, quiero saber más acerca de la criatura.

—¿Para?

—Nunca está de más. —Fue la respuesta esta vez—. Tal vez puedo hallarla y deshacerme de ella.

—¿Para? —repitió Orga con más fuerza, apremiante.

—Porque quiero —dijo Rufus con simpleza, dudando un instante—. ¿Te molesta?

—¿Necesitas pelear con cada ser vivo que encuentras o es que me traje a Sting?

El menor frunció el ceño.

—No seas dramático —reclamó—. De todas formas necesitamos donde pasar la noche y, tal como está la tormenta, no perdemos nada con tomarnos un par de días.

Orga gruñó, que bien podrían haberse tomado un par de días allá en Montt, no ahí con una criatura desconocida suelta. Rufus a veces era imposible.

El viejo anciano acabó de guardar sus pertenencias y finalmente salió de la pequeña caseta que usaba para vender, cerrándola una vez estuvo afuera con un par de seguros. Volteó entonces hacia ellos y extendió una mano.

—Rent Alardones, por cierto.

Rufus correspondió el apretón.

—Rufus Lore, él es Orga Nanagear. Un placer.

El tal Rent les dirigió una cordial sonrisa antes de señalar el camino, por el que tanto Rufus como Orga lo siguieron. El pueblo no era precisamente pequeño, por lo que atravesaron incluso una plaza antes de llegar a una vivienda de color verde, cuya puerta Rent tocó.

—Jarpa —llamó—. Ábreme que debo pedirte un favor.

Se escuchó el ruido de una silla correrse, seguido de pasos. Hubo entonces el sonido característico de un pestillo al ser removido y la puerta se abrió, revelando a una anciana probablemente superior a los ochenta años.

—¿Qué pasa viejo? —cuestionó la mujer, curiosamente—. Me estaba haciendo un té. ¿Y con quién vienes? —preguntó al notar la presencia de los dos magos.

—Mucho gusto, dama —saludó Rufus, sacándose el sombrero con cordialidad—. Lamentamos la interrupción.

La anciana lo miró unos segundos, antes de que las palabras de Rent desviaran su atención.

—Son viajeros, Jarpa, y necesitan acilo.

—Pero si este pueblo ahorita está más maldito que el Caleuche **2**.

—Ellos son magos, sabrán cuidarse —le respondió Rent—. Además el chiquillo estaba interesado en el culebrón.

Rufus frunció el ceño ante la mención de su persona como «chiquillo,» ¿tan joven lucía? Orga carraspeó, el hecho tampoco le había pasado desapercibido.

La vieja mujer pareció inspeccionarlos con la mirada, como considerando la situación, antes de hacerse a un lado para abrir la puerta en su totalidad.

—Si así lo quieren tengo un cuarto disponible con una vieja cama, el otro tendría que dormir sobre un colchón. ¿No les importa?

—Ni se preocupe —se apresuró en responder Orga—, he dormido sobre cosas mucho peores que un colchón en el suelo.

La anciana sonrió ante la respuesta, por lo visto divertida con esas palabras.

—Entonces pasen, no hay problema.

—Agradecemos la hospitalidad —dijo Rufus, volteando un momento hacia el hombre que los había llevado hasta allí—. Gracias por todo, señor Alardones.

—Ni lo mencione. Nos vemos, Jarpa, te los encargo —se despidió el viejo Rent, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Sí, sí, nos vemos viejo —se despidió la mujer.

Rufus le dirigió una corta mirada al pasar a su lado para ingresar a la casa, sin comprender por qué trataba de viejo a una persona que lucía menor que ella. Orga pasó tras él y la puerta fue cerrada.

—Me estaba haciendo un té cuando llegaron, jóvenes, si gustan uno se los ofrezco.

—Lo agradecería —respondió Rufus, contemplando a su anfitriona—. Soy Rufus y él es Orga.

—Un gusto —saludó el mayor.

—A mí ya me habrá presentado ese viejo de Rent, supondré —comentó Jarpa, avanzando a través del estrecho pasillo de la entrada rumbo a la primera puerta a la izquierda—. Por aquí está la cocina —indicó, ingresando al cuarto.

—Con permiso —dijo Rufus al ingresar, con Orga tras de sí.

La habitación no era muy amplia, los muebles comunes de una cocina a través de dos paredes y una pequeña mesa al centro de la estancia. Rufus dudó un momento antes de coger una silla para poder sentarse, observando a la vieja mujer dirigirse hacia un fogón sobre el que descansaba la tetera para cogerla.

—¿Y qué los trae al pueblo? —cuestionó Jarpa, dejando la tetera al centro de la mesa para luego dar vuelta y regresar a la encimera a por el té y el azúcar.

—De paso —respondió Orga, sentándose en la punta de la mesa, a un lado de Rufus—. Pero entonces a Rufus se le ocurrió que le gustaban las serpientes-gallo y decidió quedarse.

—Cállate —reclamó Rufus de forma inmediata en tono molesto.

La anciana los observó unos instantes, dejando el té y el azúcar en la mesa.

—¿Por qué le interesaría algo así, joven?

—Nada especial —respondió Rufus, regresando la atención a su anfitriona—, me llamo la atención el relato del señor Rent sobre la criatura y quise saber más al respecto.

—Ustedes son magos, ¿no? —comentó Jarpa—. Estará habituado a ese tipo de criaturas.

—Lo necesario, diría yo, aunque nunca antes había oído sobre el culebrón —aclaró Rufus.

—¿Tiene como defenderse? —preguntó Jarpa, que había regresado a la encimera para tomar una panera—. Tengo mantequilla y mermelada —comentó al tiempo que cogía un pequeño pocillo—, ¿están bien con eso?

—Mientras se coma yo estoy bien —respondió Orga, que se había quedado callado tras el reclamo de Rufus, al menos hasta ahora.

Después de todo no estaba realmente interesado en la conversación, le atraía más la actitud de su compañero. Se había mantenido callado la mayor parte del viaje, el asunto del culebrón casi parecía haberle devuelto la voz y le llamaba la atención que así fuera. Sabía que algo le estaba molestando y que se interesara por la criatura no era más que un remedio momentáneo.

—Mantequilla, gracias —contestó Rufus, observando a Jarpa ir a por tazas y servicio—. Conozco varios hechizos, alguno tendrá que servir —agregó, en referencia a la pregunta anterior—. Aunque el señor Rent mencionó algo sobre quemar la vivienda.

—Ya veo para dónde iba —comentó la anciana, sentándose a la mesa—. Verá, el culebrón nace de un gallo —explicó, cogiendo una bolsa de té—. Sírvanse si gustan.

Rufus asintió, aunque no realizó mayor movimiento en lo que Orga cogía un pan.

—¿De un gallo, dice?

—Pues sí, un gallo pone y encuba un huevo, y de ahí nace el culebrón.

—¿Cómo es que un gallo pone un huevo?

—Pues por algo es un hecho excepcional —dijo Jarpa, levantándose un poco para coger la tetera—. ¿Agua?

—Por favor —respondió Rufus, procediendo a coger una bolsa de té y tomándose un momento para observarla.

—No gracias, estoy bien con el pan —respondió Orga, consciente de que su compañero estaba comprobando qué tipo de té era.

—Como le decía —continuó Jarpa en lo que servía el agua—, el culebrón nace de un huevo. Este es pequeño y redondo, de un color blanco grisáceo. La criatura es como un gallo, pero con el cuello largo como una serpiente, además tiene el cuerpo y las patas tan pequeñas que debe arrastrarse.

—¿Y de qué forma exactamente mata a las personas? —cuestionó Rufus.

—Por la noche, sale y canta hasta que todos están dormidos, entonces se cuela en las habitaciones y te sorbe la saliva y el aliento. Es como si te comiera el espíritu, la gente luce enferma y no quiere comer, con el tiempo toce y no puede respirar, luego finalmente muere.

—¿De qué forma canta? —inquirió Rufus, sumergiendo su bolsa de té en el agua.

—Yo no sé, canta cuando ya todos están dormidos, pero se dice que es como el canto de un gallo y cuando lo hace, no despiertas.

—Es decir, como un hechizo de sueño.

—Así mismo, joven —afirmó Jarpa—. Te obliga a quedarte dormido.

Rufus asintió, tomando nota al tiempo que se inclinaba al frente para alcanzar un pan. Iba a seguir preguntando, pero se distrajo al contemplar la panera y notar algo. Frunció el ceño y volteó hacia Orga.

—¿Cuántos te has comido ya? —preguntó.

El mayor dio un respingo, fijando la mirada en Rufus con inseguridad, sabedor de que había sido descubierto.

—Tres —admitió, alzando la mitad de pan que tenía en la mano—. Este es el tercero.

Rufus retiró un pan, manteniendo el ceño fruncido al buscar un cuchillo entre los servicios dispuestos sobre la mesa. La vieja Jarpa parpadeó sorprendida un momento, antes de reír por la situación.

—Sí que come —comentó con una sonrisa, observando a Orga—. Por eso será tan grande.

—Algo de todo —dijo Orga, relajándose un poco.

Era usual que a Rufus le molestara que se tomara esas libertades, más que nada porque el mago de creación estaba acostumbrado a ser bastante formal, pero si a la dueña de casa no le importaba su apetito entonces no había problema.

—En cambio usted está un poco flacucho —dijo Jarpa al mirar a Rufus—. ¿No le parece?

El mago se sorprendió, apartando la mirada del pan que se preparaba hacia su anfitriona.

—¿Disculpe? —cuestionó con estupefacción.

Orga estalló en carcajadas.

—No lo dude —se burló—. Pesa menos que una pluma.

—¡Cállate! —exigió Rufus con ira, retornando la mirada a él, avergonzado.

La anciana sonrió ante su tenue sonrojo.

—No se ponga así, joven, era un comentario inocente —se disculpó—. Es que al lado de su amigo luce pequeñito.

—Al lado de Orga todos son pequeños —reclamó Rufus, tozudo y volviendo la mirada a lo que hacía con anterioridad.

—Eso sí, eso sí, trasladaría una casa por sí solo.

—Ser grande es ventajoso —dijo Orga, mordiendo su pan para seguir comiendo—, por eso prefiero serlo.

Rufus bufó, aún algo incómodo por la conversación reciente. En teoría estaba acostumbrado a esos comentarios, pesaba menos que Yukino (para desgracia de la maga) y desde que se supo era común que surgieran esas acotaciones entre sus compañeros, pero no había esperado que una desconocida remarcara el detalle, menos aún que Orga le siguiera la corriente. Le molestaba especialmente si él lo hacía.

—¿Por qué no lo han localizado? —cuestionó de pronto, queriendo volver al tema inicial—. Al culebrón, el señor Rent dijo que no se habían podido deshacer de él.

La vieja Jarpa lo observó unos segundos, incómoda por el tono algo osco, antes de responder.

—Verá, cuando hay un culebrón solo queda descubrir la casa que ataca, que suele ser la del gallinero, y quemar hasta sus cimientos. También se mata al gallo responsable para que no ponga más huevos.

—¿Cuál es el problema respecto a eso? —preguntó Rufus—. El señor Rent dijo que quemaron una casa.

—Lo hicimos, la gente enfermaba así que quemamos la casa y matamos al gallo. Ellos están bien, pero hay más gente enferma.

—¿Por qué?

—En este tiempo muchas familias reúnen a sus ancianos para que pasen el invierno mejor, quizás el culebrón encontró la casa vacía y se puso a vagar por el pueblo. No lo sabemos, pero de ser así quemar la casa no sirvió de nada.

—¿Y si hay más de uno?

—Esa sería una posibilidad terrible, joven —se alarmó Jarpa, llevando una de sus manos a su pecho—. Es una mala época para estas cosas —comentó—, el invierno ya es lo bastante malo.

Rufus retornó la mirada al frente, pensativo. Cogió la mantequilla para poder untar su pan, valiéndose del cuchillo en tanto consideraba las posibilidades. No sonaba tan complicado.

—¿Y usted qué quiere hacer con todo eso?

Se extrañó un poco con la pregunta y volvió la atención a su anfitriona.

—¿Disculpe?

—Con toda esa información, ¿qué quiere que hace tantas preguntas? ¿Quiere matarlo, acaso? —cuestionó Jarpa, atrayendo incluso la atención de Orga.

Era una buena pregunta, después de todo.

—Quizás —admitió Rufus—. Ya veré.

—Será mejor que tenga cuidado, no vaya a ir tras usted.

Rufus asintió, no muy atento a esas palabras. Orga, por el contrario, sí lo estaba. Porque era un buen punto, podía meterse en problemas fácilmente con todo eso, y Rufus ya le daba bastantes complicaciones de por sí, más aislado de lo usual. Su compañero tendía a ser de personalidad complicada y tenerlo todavía más hermético no ayudaba a lidiar con él, casi le alegraría verlo interesado y comunicativo si el motivo de eso no fuera una serpiente-gallo desconocida y potencialmente letal.

Encontrarse los dos solos en una habitación, entrada la noche, preparando sus camas parecía un momento idóneo para hablar al respecto, pero Orga ya le había cuestionado un par de veces el asunto sin buenos resultados, por lo que conservaba sus dudas. A esas alturas tenía claro que Rufus no diría nada, pero todavía sentía la legítima necesidad de intentar.

—Ey —llamó una vez terminó de acomodar las sábanas que la vieja Jarpa le entregó en el colchón donde dormiría.

—¿Qué?

Orga le observó unos momentos, dudoso, antes de hablar.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Sobre qué?

—No lo sé —dijo el mayor—. Llevas callado todo el camino, de pronto sale una serpiente-gallo de la nada y te vuelve la voz.

—¿Qué con eso? —replicó Rufus, agachándose para poder buscar su pijama en la maleta una vez terminó de hacer la cama—. No tenía de qué hablar durante el camino.

—Así que decidiste matar al dichoso bicho. —En teoría cuestionó Orga, pero no había formulado la frase como una pregunta, ni siquiera en el tono de su voz.

—Quiero saber de él —respondió Rufus, se irguió nuevamente para arrojar su pijama sobra la cama y dejarlo ahí en lo que se quitaba la camisa—. Si en el proceso lo mato y ayudo a los aldeanos todos salimos ganando.

—¿Yo qué estoy ganando? —cuestionó Orga.

—No recuerdo que entres en el «yo» ni en el «aldeanos.»

—¿Me omites?

—¿Quieres algo? —preguntó Rufus con apatía, volteando hacia él.

Orga le contempló en silencio, esperando a que Rufus desviara la vista. Lo iba a hacer, después de todo tenía el torso desnudo y en algún momento tendría que coger la parte superior de su pijama. En cuanto lo hizo, quitando la atención de él, se decidió a hablar.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Con qué? —repitió Rufus, abotonando su camisa de dormir.

—Preguntaste qué quería, dime qué mierda te pasa y entonces todos ganamos.

—No me pasa nada.

—Uy sí, lo que digas —se burló Orga, tironeando las sábanas de su improvisada cama para acostarse.

Rufus le dirigió una escueta mirada iracunda por su tono antes de proceder a quitarse los pantalones. Orga, pese a todo, mantuvo su vista en él sin decir nada, apoyando el rostro en la almohada y observando a su compañero con aparente molestia, que en realidad era cansancio. Lo aguantaba más de lo que cualquiera lo haría, con todas sus manías y problemas, para que le complicara más el trabajo a cada momento. Estaba raro y distante y creía merecer saber el motivo, o al menos eso pensaba al contemplar como Rufus se acostaba dándole la espalda.

—Ey —llamó una vez más.

Esperó, pero a los pocos segundos tuvo claro que Rufus no pensaba responderle.

—Si quieres puedes decírmelo, ¿sabes? —comentó—. Lo que sea que esté mal, y no diré nada. Solo si necesitas decirlo, tú sabes, estoy al lado tuyo sobre un puto colchón en el suelo, para que lo consideres. Para algo estoy aquí.

Esperó una vez más, aunque sabía que Rufus nuevamente no diría nada, pero igual esperó. Porque podía y porque tarde o temprano tendría que abrirse y dejar salir lo que sea que estuviera mal, incluso si no era esa noche.

El día siguiente amaneció grisáceo, con un frío de los mil demonios. Jarpa ya tenía preparado el desayuno cuando Orga se levantó, detalle que lo sorprendió un poco, aunque no dijo nada. Aceptó la oferta de un baño caliente en lo que el agua para el desayuno hervía, incluso aprovechó de retocar su afeitado mientras Rufus dormía. Su compañero no era de despertar temprano, aunque tuvo que hacerlo cuando la vieja Jarpa fue a despertarlo para el desayuno. Orga no dijo nada, a Rufus no lo mataba levantarse temprano de vez en cuando.

A eso de las diez ya estaban ambos arreglados, por lo que salieron a recorrer el pueblo, más que nada porque según Rufus necesitaba un par de materiales.

—¿Para?

—Un talismán —respondió el mago.

—¿Que haga qué?

—Eliminar un alto hechizo de sueño —aclaró Rufus y Orga no tardó en comprender qué planeaba—. No es difícil de hacer y conozco la magia que requiere.

—¿Piensas realmente buscar a la cosa?

—¿No es eso obvio? —cuestionó a su vez el mago de memoria—. Si quieres puedes recorrer el resto del lugar mientras yo busco una pieza redonda de madera.

—Nah, no es divertido si no estás ahí y no sabría qué hacer.

Su compañero volteó a verlo ante esas palabras, sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Que prefiero estar contigo —dijo Orga, mirándolo con indiferencia—. ¿Sí lo captas?

Rufus lo observó un par de segundos más, luego retornó la mirada al frente y continuó buscando lo que requería en los puestos de artesanía sin volver a pronunciar palabra. Orga tampoco se esforzó en continuar la conversación, pero notaba perfectamente que esas palabras lo habían inhibido. No podría decir por qué, si no tenía puta idea de qué le pasaba, pero casi lamentó haber abierto la boca. Dado que en la mañana se había mostrado más natural, hubiera esperado que se mantuviera así el resto del día, pero ya era caso perdido.

Siendo que efectivamente no tomó mucho tiempo la búsqueda, pronto estuvieron de vuelta en la plaza, donde se congregaba una gran cantidad de gente. Orga reconoció a la vieja Jarpa entre la multitud, que los invitó a sentarse con el grupo, e incluso al anciano con el que habían hablado el día anterior cuyo nombre no recordaba. Le hubiera preguntado a Rufus, pero su compañero, tras sentarse, puso manos a la obra en lo que estaba haciendo y no le prestó mayor atención a nadie. Orga se sentó a su lado, resignado, y se decidió a conversar con los demás en lo que Rufus tallaba la madera. Algunas personas se vieron interesadas en su manufactura, más que nada porque luego de la primera pregunta sobre qué hacía y su consecuente respuesta, un puñado de gente se veía atraída por el dichoso talismán. Después de todo, no había que ser un genio para saber por qué Rufus estaba ideando algo para revertir hechizos de sueño.

Orga podría haber comentado que a él bien le servía más algo para dormir, Rufus tendía a tener problemas de sueño, pero no le apetecía distraerlo. O al menos así era hasta que notó a su compañero sonreír y apartar el pequeño objeto de sí, contemplándolo con cierta satisfacción.

—¿Terminaste? —inquirió Orga, curioso.

—En teoría —respondió Rufus, observando la madera sin prestarle mayor atención—. Debo agregarle magia.

—¿Tardaras mucho?

—No.

—Porque dicen que harán un curanto **3** y podrías ir con nosotros.

—¿Un qué?

—Es un plato, joven —le respondió una anciana—. Con mucho marisco y carne, ¿le gustan?

—Sí —dijo Rufus, aunque sin demasiado interés—, pero justo ahora debo hacer algo, si me disculpan.

El mago dio una leve inclinación y finalmente se levantó. Orga mantuvo la mirada en él, incómodo, antes de alzarse de hombros para también levantarse.

—Tú te lo pierdes —comentó, dispuesto a seguir a los pueblerinos en lo que Rufus se alejaba.

Suponía que su compañero querría privacidad para realizar el hechizo pertinente, pero le molestaba sentir que no podía acercarlo y en cambio solo le quedaba ver como se alejaba. No lo parecía, pero Rufus era un asco con las relaciones y no le vendría mal cambiar eso, pero el otro mago no se lo ponía fácil.

Probablemente hubiera disfrutado mucho más la preparación de la comida, que era más lenta y elaborada de lo que había creído, de estar Rufus ahí. Porque, bien o mal, no despegó sus pensamientos de él en ningún momento. Quiso distraerse al ayudar a los aldeanos a hacer el agujero en la tierra y poner a calentar piedras, que era una forma muy curiosa de cocer algo, pero no le resultó. El hecho de que tras poner las carnes y los mariscos a cocinar hubiera que esperar un par de horas no ayudó, porque le daba tiempo para pensar, seguir pensando en que actualmente estaba de misión con una pared.

Cuando la comida fue desenterrada y dispuesta en diversos platillos para todos creyó poder sacar sus pensamientos del menor un poco, pero Rufus apareció de vuelta en el momento en que tuvo un pocillo de greda en las manos.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió el mago al llegar, observándolo con curiosidad.

—Como, lo que tú no querías hacer —respondió Orga.

—¿Qué es?

—Curanto.

—¿No fuiste a eso...?

—Sí, sí. —Lo cortó Orga—. Tardó en prepararse. ¿Quieres un poco?

Rufus dudó, alzando la mirada para contemplar un instante el panorama antes de finalmente sentarse a un lado del mayor, volviendo sus ojos a él.

—¿Está bueno?

Orga le miró, pinchando un trozo de carne con el tenedor para tenderla hacia su compañero. Rufus parpadeó, sorprendido, para luego enrojecer tenuemente ante la idea. Porque Orga no podía insinuar en verdad que él iba a aceptar la comida de esa forma, la única alternativa a que se la diera directamente en la boca era que Rufus la cogiera con las manos y el mago desde ya que no iba a hacer eso, mancharía sus guantes con grasa. Tampoco planeaba aceptar que Orga le diera la comida porque... porque no.

—No gracias —dijo, logrando que el mayor frunciera el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre? —reclamó el mago de rayos, notando lo nervioso que estaba el otro.

—Nada, no es nada.

Orga frunció el ceño, desde ya que no iba a creer eso, pero entonces prestó verdadera atención a Rufus y fue consciente de lo que le colgaba del cuello.

—¿Lo acabaste? —preguntó, notando el pequeño colgante de madera.

Rufus bajó de forma instintiva su mirada hasta su pecho.

—Sí —respondió, cogiendo el talismán de madera—. Si funciona, probablemente salga esta noche.

—¿A matar a tu serpiente-gallo?

—Sí Orga —dijo Rufus con cansancio—, a matar a _mi_ serpiente-gallo.

Orga alzó una ceja, algo desprevenido ante la entonación de esa frase, luego no contuvo la carcajada. Porque había sido graciosa la forma en que Rufus lo había dicho, no había podido evitarlo. El mago rubio le contempló unos instantes con expresión apática, luego suspiró y retornó la mirada al frente.

No volvió a hablar por el resto de la tarde.

Rompió su mutismo recién llegada la noche, cuando volvieron a la casa donde se hospedaban, aunque todas sus frases estuvieron dirigidas a Jarpa y solo para lo estrictamente necesario. Fue una vez estuvieron ambos en su habitación compartida, con Orga dispuesto a dormir y Rufus sencillamente sentado al borde de la cama, que el mago volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

—Saldré —dijo de la nada.

Orga volteó a verlo, no muy seguro de a qué venía eso. No era nada que no supiera ya, a fin de cuentas.

—Lo sé —comentó—, lo dijiste antes.

—Dije que probablemente saldría de funcionar el talismán.

—Pues claro, ¿cómo irías a salir si no funciona?

—A menos que el culebrón viva en esta casa —comenzó su compañero como si él le hubiera pedido algún tipo de explicación—, en teoría no tengo razones para quedarme dormido, pero de estar frente a él existe la posibilidad de que use su canto, por ende debo salir para comprobarlo.

—Y si no funciona en teoría quedarías tirado a mitad de la noche, ¿no?

—Tal vez —aceptó Rufus—, pero confío en mí lo suficiente para asegurar que sé hacer talismanes.

Orga suspiró, cogiendo sus sábanas para cubrirse. Se acomodó un momento antes de volver a hablar.

—Que no te maten —dijo.

Dado que no esperaba respuesta en esa ocasión, le dio la espalda a Rufus y se dispuso a dormir. La estancia quedó en silencio entonces, no hubo palabra alguna por parte de ninguno de los dos durante largos minutos.

—Orga —llamó Rufus de pronto.

El mayor abrió los ojos, extrañado por el tono de voz, y volteó a verlo. Se oía temeroso, lo que no era usual, y la expresión dubitativa de Rufus no mejoraba el panorama. Orga le observó en silencio, no muy seguro de qué esperar. Tras unos segundos se decidió a hablar él ante la ausencia de respuesta.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, esperando a que su compañero continuara.

Rufus le miró sin emitir palabra durante largos momentos, inseguro de si hablar o no, lo que se reflejaba en su rostro. Al final se levantó, cogió aire, inseguro, y entonces lo soltó en un suspiro. No podía.

Emprendió camino hacia la puerta, aferrando el pomo antes de hablar.

—Olvidalo —dijo, abriendo con algo de brusquedad y el corazón acelerado—. No es nada.

Pudo oír el suspiro decepcionado de Orga, pero salió de la habitación y cerró tras de sí antes de que el mayor dijera nada, dispuesto a ir hasta la cocina y esperar ahí en lo que caía la noche, aún era temprano y él planeaba salir a la medianoche.

Aprovechó la soledad de la estancia para meditar el asunto. Le daba pánico la idea de decirlo y que todo se desmoronara en consecuencia, siendo que nada le aseguraba una respuesta positiva. Le gustaría tener el coraje suficiente, pero se sentía incapaz de afrontar la situación. En esos momentos solo le quedaba esperar en silencio una hora idónea para salir, cuando ya no hubiese nadie en las calles, quizás enfrentar a la criatura le infundía el valor que necesitaba. No tenía mucho más que hacer.

El frío durante el día era tolerable, pero por la noche las temperaturas disminuían por debajo de los cero grados. Era debido a eso que las calles se vaciaban a una hora temprana, entrada la medianoche era improbable ver un alma vagando por el pueblo. Rufus resguardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y miró en derredor, caminando luego rumbo a la plaza. Tras preparar el talismán recorrió el pueblo en su totalidad para memorizarlo y así tener un buen plano mental del sector, también había buscado más testimonios para formar un perímetro relativamente claro de dónde podría encontrarse el culebrón.

La nieve y el silencio le daban al pueblo un aspecto inmaculado, casi etéreo. Ni un sonido o movimiento irrumpía el panorama, solo eran él y el manto blanco. Era una situación aún más idónea de la que había previsto, le permitía estar atento al menor ruido. Tal como lo habían descrito el culebrón tendría que sonar como una serpiente muy grande, por lo que localizarlo de esa forma no debería ser difícil.

Esperó un buen tiempo, detenido en un punto estratégico a la espera del menor sonido o movimiento que pudiese captar. No podría asegurar cuánto había pasado, concentrado como estaba apenas era consciente de esos detalles, pero deberían haber sido varios minutos porque sentía como se le iban entumeciendo los músculos por el frío.

De pronto un tenue sonido llamó su atención, el sutil movimiento de algo sobre la nieve. Se tomó unos segundos de espera para identificarlo mejor, hasta estar totalmente seguro de que se trataba del ruido característico que hacía un animal al deslizarse. Encaminó sus pasos hacia la fuente, manteniendo la calma pero cauteloso de cualquier amenaza o movimiento en su contra.

La marea era alta en esa época, pero aún así pudo vislumbrar una silueta atravesando los palafitos, incluso pudo sentir el suave sonido del agua cuando la criatura terminó de sumergirse. Ante ese hecho desvió su rumbo, caminando a través de toda la hilera de casas dispuesto a salirle al encuentro. Una vez la playa estuvo frente a él se detuvo y volvió la mirada hacia la última vivienda de esa fila, atento a cualquier movimiento. Continuó avanzando, dirigiendo sus pasos al mar mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en el agua. Se detuvo al llegar a la orilla y esperó ahí, no dispuesto a sumergirse con ese frío.

El oleaje era bajo, por lo que el agua estaba bastante quieta para lo que era usual en el mar cuando una pequeña onda interrumpió la calma, dando pasó a una enrome cresta rojiza que fue seguida por dos ojos oscuros. Rufus se quedó quieto, seguro de que la criatura lo estaba mirando, y entonces oyó un extraño llamado, ahogado por el agua. El talismán en su cuello brilló en un tono purpura al tiempo que el culebrón emergía del agua, emitiendo un canto similar al de un gallo, pero mucho más poderoso y sibilante.

Arqueó una ceja ante eso, sabedor de lo que significaba mientras inspeccionaba a la criatura con la vista, curioso.

—Que mala mezcla —comentó.

La cabeza era ciertamente similar a la de un gallo, enorme y algo deforme. Sin embargo, parecía desaparecer y hacerse pequeña ante el grueso y bestial cuello que le seguía, más que una mezcla parecía un gallo cuya garganta había sido estirada a un punto ridículo. El resto del cuerpo estaba sumergido y era incapaz de verlo en el minuto en que el cántico terminó. Hubo un segundo de calma y entonces la criatura se abalanzó sobre él.

Rufus lo esquivó con facilidad, saltando hacia atrás y evitando el golpe. El culebrón impactó contra la baranda de cemento que separaba la calle del mar y la hizo pedazos. Se recuperó con rapidez, para sorpresa de Rufus, pues en segundos ya se había alzado de nuevo y trataba de embestirlo una vez más. Dada la posición de la criatura, gran parte de su cuerpo todavía se encontraba sumergido, el mago saltó hacia la izquierda. Debido a su enorme longitud, era probable que le fuera más fácil realizar un salto recto que uno curvo, siendo que su parte trasera seguía en un cierto grado atrapada bajo las casas. Funcionó bastante bien, mantuvo metros de distante seguro entre él y las fauces del culebrón, quien tras su segundo ataque masivo comenzó a deslizarse en su dirección, lentamente de manera de liberar el resto de su cuerpo.

—Demonios —musitó Rufus, retrocediendo y notando que era de hecho más grande de lo que había anticipado, tenía al menos diez metros de largo, incluso más.

El culebrón lo perseguía a una velocidad media, no parecía ser demasiado veloz al arrastrarse, pero Rufus era consciente de que al menos cinco metros de cuello estaban elevados y eso le daba al culebrón la posibilidad de una embestida rápida, le bastaba arrojar la cabeza hacia él para conseguirlo. Ahora, mantener el equilibrio en esa posición requería esfuerzo, por lo que algún mecanismo de dirección debía tener.

No parecía muy diferente a enfrentar a un basilisco, con la diferencia de que con este el problema no era mirarlo, era oírlo.

El culebrón se detuvo de pronto, llamando su atención. La enorme criatura pareció estática un segundo antes de bajar la cabeza con suavidad, dejándola a ras de suelo. Rufus se mostró confuso un segundo antes de asimilar la posición de su cuello y comprender que planeaba embestirlo con seguridad. Se preparó para ello, listo para esquivar el golpe. Para su desgracia fue más rápido de lo que esperaba. En el minuto en que el culebrón arrojó la cabeza hacia él saltó nuevamente, pero no alcanzó a evadirlo a tiempo. La criatura golpeó sus piernas, logrando que rodara por el aire un momento antes de caer al suelo con fuerza, aterrizando con uno de sus hombros.

Se hubiera quejado de tener tiempo para ello, pero no podía bajar la guardia en esas circunstancias. Evitó quedar boca arriba, completando la vuelta de su cuerpo para poder apoyar las palmas e incorporarse con rapidez, buscando la posición del culebrón en cuanto estuvo de pie. La bestia resultó ser mucho más rápida de lo que supuso, incluso con su enorme tamaño ya estaba virando el cuello en el momento en que pudo enfocarla, lista para arrojarse contra él una vez más. Por supuesto, aún tenía un buen rango de tiempo para alejarse, con esa posición no era factible que se abalanzara sobre él tan pronto. Retrocedió, sin perderla de vista, pero nuevamente el culebrón parecía ir más allá de sus predicciones. En lugar de deslizarse sobre sí mismo para virar, el enorme animal levantó la cabeza, girando el cuello en su dirección. Avanzó hacia él de esa forma.

Rufus dudó, una embestida desde esa posición podía esquivarla y dado que el cuerpo del culebrón no estaba en línea recta no parecía factible un ataque demasiado largo, pero tras el golpe recibido más le valía ser precavido. A simple vista daba la impresión de ser la situación idónea para atacar, por lo que llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza. El problema radicaba ahí, en esa posición no tenía un buen equilibrio de requerir saltar, pero si actuaba bien no haría falta. Detuvo sus pasos y esperó, paciente. Si retrocedía más le daría espacio al culebrón para estirarse cuan largo era y en esos momentos le convenía que se mantuviera doblado sobre sí mismo, por lo que se detuvo y esperó a que la cabeza del culebrón estuviera a una distancia idónea para el ataque.

La criatura se aproximó más a él para tener mejores posibilidades de asestar. Solo una vez estuvo a unos pocos metros de él se lanzó hacia adelante, dispuesta a embestirlo. Fue entonces que Rufus contra-atacó, produciendo una poderosa llamarada que envolvió el cuerpo del culebrón. Como resultado la bestia se retorció, desviando su ataque e impactando contra el suelo a poca distancia de sí, chillando por el dolor.

Rufus relajó su postura en apariencias, todavía estaba alerta. Siendo que quemaban las viviendas consideró que el fuego sería una buena alternativa contra el culebrón, pero no podía asegurar qué tan efectivo era un ataque directo. Observó atentamente como la enorme criatura gemía de dolor, ralentizando sus movimientos. Finalmente se detuvo, todavía con algunas llamas ardiendo sobre su piel chamuscada. Respiraba con lentitud y pareciera estar en sus últimos momentos, pero entonces fijó la mirada en él.

Se alzó y emitió un potente grito, a tal punto que Rufus se cubrió los oídos de forma casi instintiva, no dudaba que aquello había sido audible en la mayor parte del pueblo. El talismán brillaba con intensidad ante el sonido.

El culebrón se recobró y se abalanzó contra él, obligándolo a retroceder una vez más. Resultaba evidente que la criatura se había enfadado con el ataque, especialmente en el ímpetu que ponía en sus movimientos. El culebrón se arrojó contra su izquierda, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que saltar hacia la derecha para esquivarlo. Tarde se percató de lo que planeaba la criatura, porque antes de poder meditar cualquier cosa la enorme bestia dio un barrido lateral que lo tomó desprevenido. Logró emplear sus brazos de defensa en el último momento antes de que el golpe lo impulsara hacia atrás con fuerza excesiva, lanzándolo directo al mar.

El agua helada lo golpeó como si fuera una pared de hielo. Le costó recobrarse para ir a la superficie en busca de aire, sintiendo el frío como pequeñas agujas en su piel. Salió, seguro de que debía moverse pronto para evitar al culebrón, oyendo con dificultad en su estado alterado como se deslizaba hacia él. Retrocedió lo mejor que pudo en esas circunstancias, antes de que un recuerdo golpeara su mente. Se colocó en posición para invocar un hechizo que al instante congeló la superficie del agua a su alrededor. Se aferró a la orilla congelada y se impulsó al momento que la bestia llegaba a la orilla, lanzándose contra él. Rufus lo consideró solo una milésima de segundo antes de volver a hundirse, permitiendo que el enorme cuerpo se deslizara por sobre él. Nadó hacia el frente, bajo la capa de hielo, y tanteó la superficie. Un poco de magia de fuego le permitió salir a la superficie desde otro punto, a un lado del cuerpo del culebrón que en esos momentos se sumergía en el agua en su búsqueda.

El frío nocturno le fue más intenso debido a sus ropas mojadas al momento que corría de vuelta a la orilla, agotado. Volteó la mirada al mar y esperó a que el culebrón emergiera nuevamente, más allá de la capa de hielo. Viendo el daño que ya había logrado, con suerte otro ataque podría tumbarlo de una vez por todas. Pero la inmensa criatura lo tomó por sorpresa al emerger bajo sus narices, atravesando la capa de hielo para ello.

Para tener la cabeza de un gallo, la verdad es que tenía el maldito pico afilado. Gimió al impactar contra la tierra, seguro de que el golpe le había abierto una herida en el vientre, a juzgar por el punzante dolor que sentía. Tardó en incorporarse por lo mismo, le tomó unos segundos recuperarse de la embestida. Para entonces el culebrón ya había avanzado lo suficiente hacia él, todavía con una parte de su cuerpo sumergida en el agua. Se elevó a centímetros de él, reptando hasta que estuvo por encima de su rostro. Rufus abrió los ojos, tardando en enfocar a la criatura debidamente a causa del golpe. Sintió un extraño tirón en su garganta, casi doloroso, ante la cercanía del culebrón. No le dio demasiada importancia, Orga había dicho «que no te maten» y él estaba bastante dispuesto a hacerle caso.

Aprovechó la posición para darle una patada a la maldita bestia, logrando que se distrajera lo suficiente de él para que pudiera posicionar sus manos. Era ahora o nunca, no estaba en buena posición y no podría alejar al culebrón lo suficiente de otra manera.

El fuego surgió con un potente destello que envolvió a la criatura de golpe, logrando que se apartara con brusquedad. Hubo otro chillido de gran intensidad mientras la enorme serpiente se retorcía por causa de las ardientes llamas.

Rufus aprovechó la situación para incorporarse con dificultad, sosteniendo su estómago para contener un poco el ardor en esa zona en tanto se ponía en pie. Contempló entonces los movimientos frenéticos de la criatura, seguro de que no diferenciaban mucho de la primera vez. Comenzaba a cansarse, así que más le valía matarlo de una puta vez. Cerró los ojos un segundo, exhausto, y entonces sus pensamientos viajaron nuevamente a las palabras de Orga en una relación de ideas algo extraña. Abrió los ojos. Oh no, a él definitivamente no lo iban a matar.

Esbozó una sutil sonrisa, esperando a que el culebrón se recompusiera. Tal como había esperado, actuó similar a la primera vez que lo quemó. Se retorció un momento antes de quedarse estático. Se alzó, claramente herido, y abrió una vez más sus fauces para gritar tal como había hecho antes.

El talismán no brilló esta vez, no le dio tiempo cuando Rufus ya había arrojado un rayo negro en dirección a la criatura, apuntando a su pico. El rayo ingresó por su garganta y, con algo de suerte, debió atravesarlo cuan largo era, porque el culebrón emitió un último chirrido de dolor y se desplomó a su lado. Levantó un poco de nieve y tierra al hacerlo.

Rufus le observó con calma, notando como su respiración se detenía hasta hacerse casi imperceptible. Tal como estaban las cosas el rayo lo había dejado inconsciente por lo pronto y con las heridas presentes en su pelaje quizás muriera antes de que saliera el sol.

Se aproximó hasta la moribunda criatura y se sentó a su lado, mirándola con interés. Honestamente, resultó más problemática de lo que había esperado.

Suspiró con el pensamiento y cerró los ojos. Había cumplido su objetivo, uno de tantos, de los demás tendría que encargarse cuando saliera el sol.

* * *

 **1\. Palafitos.** Ubicados en la costanera. Están construidas sobre pilares que se asientan en la playa. Estos pilares están en seco durante la marea baja, y sumergidos en el agua durante la pleamar.

 **2.** **Caleuche**. Barco fantasma de la mitología chilota.

 **3.** El **curanto** es un tradicional plato chilote. Se hace un gran hoyo en la tierra, donde se ponen piedras calentadas al rojo vivo. Se introducen sucesivas capas alternadas de mariscos con pollos y longanizas, se agrega vino blanco y el hoyo se tapa con hojas de coles y nalcas. Finalmente se aísla con tierra y se deja reposar por un par de horas. Se sirve en plato hondo con una porción de caldo. Se puede hacer en una olla grande donde entre todo y el que no ha comido un curanto en su vida no ha vivido (?). Dioh mío, que ricura.

Amo el sur de Chile, especialmente Chiloé, por eso no contuve el resto de referencias. Incluso si nunca logró viajar por el mundo, antes de morir iré a Chiloé, lo necesito.

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
